Victoria Kemp (New Tricks)
Victoria Kemp (Tamzin Outhwaite) is the hidden main villainess from "Love Means Nothing in Tennis," episode 9.06 of New Tricks (airdate 1 October 2012). Introduction Victoria Kemp is the wife of David Kemp and the mother of Alice and Jess Kemp--Alice being a tennis star and Jess being an up-and-comer in tennis. In 2010, 16-year-old Alice fell to her death from her penthouse balcony in an apparent suicide, coming just hours after she lost what would be her final tennis match. UCOS was on the case, and DSI Sandra Pullman interviewed Victoria at her home with Jess, with Victoria expressing her sorrow over losing Alice. During her interview, Victoria stated that Jess was getting into tennis, adding that she herself wanted to be done with tennis after Alice's death, but let Jess play because she idolized her sister. She added that she wasn't "one of those pushy tennis mothers that you see at all the tournaments," stating that she hated those mothers, but she wanted to make Jess happy, claiming that tennis was doing just that. It was revealed that there was a rain break during Alice's final match, and it was after this break that her performance suffered. In addition, David was suspected when it was revealed that he was a gambling addict and during the break, he pleaded with Alice to throw the match. Reveal Fawn Brammell, who defeated Alice in her final match, revealed that Alice was in a relationship with her tennis coach, Nick Hoyle, and (despite the warnings from her mother, Irina) added that she was in Alice's bathroom and overheard her arguing with someone. Fawn's reveal that the person Alice was arguing with had a key led to Hoyle being interrogated, as well as the fact that he was committing statutory rape with his relationship--as Alice was only 14. Hoyle confessed to his sexual dalliances with Alice, but denied doing the same to Jess (who Fawn was concerned about) and killing Alice. Steve McAndrew's question about who else had a key to the house led to the true villainous culprit: Victoria. As it turned out, Victoria was the very thing she claimed to have hated: a pushy tennis mother. As Victoria revealed in the beginning of her interrogation with Sandra and Gerry Standing, she had to work two jobs to bring in money after David left her, and the work had to increase to pay for Alice's tennis lessons. However, Victoria believed that she struck proverbial gold when Alice showed immense talent, after which she had Hoyle train her. It was during this point that the sexual abuse began, but after learning about it, Victoria turned heel by ignoring Hoyle's actions due to the fact that he was a renowned trainer and that he was making Alice better, even callously referring to the abuse as a relationship. On the day of Alice's death, Alice confronted her greedy and villainous mother over knowing about what Hoyle was doing to her, adding that she would expose both of them. The argument went from verbal to physical when they reached the balcony, with Alice attempting to strike Victoria, who grabbed her daughter's arm in response, Alice's attempts to pull away from Victoria resulted in her fatal fall, and regarding her reasons for not calling police, the evil Victoria stated that she was thinking of the bigger picture, adding that Jess knowing about her role in Alice's death would wreck her future. In response to Gerry's question about letting Hoyle train Jess, Victoria maintained her ambitious heel persona by stating that Hoyle would make Jess into a superstar, after which Victoria was arrested (off-screen) and charged with manslaughter. Trivia *Ironically, Tamzin Outhwaite returned to New Tricks in the regular role of DCI Sasha Miller during the show's final 23 episodes. Quotes *"When David abandoned us, I had to work two jobs just to put food on the table. When Alice found tennis, I had to work even harder--lessons, equipment, uniforms, it just never stopped. But then there was a glimmer of hope, Alice turned out to be good at tennis. Better than good--brilliant. They told me that with the right training Alice could become world-class. She could make enough money to drag all of us out of the sewer." (Victoria Kemp revealing her greedy and ambitious demeanor) *"(Sandra: "Alice told you that Nick Hoyle had been abusing her since she was 14. But you already knew that, didn't you?") What do you want to hear? That I knew Nick was having a relationship with Alice? (Gerry: "Relationship?! She was a child!") We all have to make sacrifices to get what we want, Mr. Standing. Alice was no different. (Sandra: "So when you discovered that Hoyle had been abusing her, you just turned a blind eye?") Nick was the best junior tennis coach in the world. I could never afford his services and here he was turning Alice into a champion for free." (Victoria's callous defense of Nick Hoyle's sexual abuse towards Alice) *"You saw the photos of Alice's body, what could I have done? I always had to think of the bigger picture. What would have happened to Jess if my part in Alice's death would have become known? That would have completely ruined Jess' future. (Gerry: "Yet even after all this happened, you still let Jess join Hoyle's academy?") Have you not listened to anything I've said? Nick is the best junior tennis coach in the world. He's going to turn Jess into a superstar." (Victoria's reasoning for covering up Alice's death and for allowing Jess to learn under Hoyle in spite of his actions) Gallery Victoria Kemp 2.jpg Victoria Kemp 3.jpg Victoria Kemp 4.jpg Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murderer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested